


Into The Ocean

by kohakuriver



Category: Into The Aether
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Pirate AU, Pirates, Witches, into the aether - Freeform, ita, more relationships will be added, original charaters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuriver/pseuds/kohakuriver
Summary: A fanfiction that started off as a joke au for a bunch of characters that are apart of a rpg my friends are making. I decided to post it here so it's easier for them to see.





	Into The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fools. I'll come up with a better summary later. Also I'll probably edit this chapter soon because its too short. I'm just posting everything now so I have at least one thing on here.

If not for the yelling and the sound of swords clashing together Captain Clarence might have slept for longer. He woke up to the sound of swords unsheathing and with a pounding headache. The captain reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed his coat and leather hat while leaving his cabin. He fixed the sky blue feather on his hat while stumbling across to two crew mates of his having a sword fight. The rest of the crew members gathered around the two and were chanting and placing bets. As Clarence pushed through the crowd he saw Jojo and Seth some of his best crew members. It seemed no one had realized that he had come out and was watching the fight between the master gunner and his first mate.  
Out of annoyance and his headache getting worse every minute that passed he yelled “What the hell is going on here?! Why am too wake up to some bickering fools?” The sounds of swords stopped immediately and everyone turned towards the captain.  
“Sir! This is all just a big misunderstanding! You see she start-”  
“I don’t care who started it! I want everyone to get back to their posts now before I blow a man down!” The crew members scrambled to do their jobs. Clarence realized Jojo and Seth were trying to walk away. “You two, might I ask why you decided to have a sword fight so early in the morning?”  
They were both hesitant to answer but Jojo finally worked up enough courage to reply. “Well you see Capitan, numero uno here thought that my sword fighting was subpar because I learned it in Puerto Rico.” Seth flinched when she called him by his nickname that Jojo made up the day she joined the crew. She had a strong Spanish accent but still managed to speak English very fluently.  
The captain was about to start but Seth interrupted him “But sir, she started insulting my sword instructor and disrespecting him!”  
“Stop! How would both of you like to swab the decks?” Both crew members gulped. Swabbing the deck had to be the most embarrassing job when being on the Terrenus. “Stop acting like ninnies and get back to your jobs before I get really mad.” They both nodded and scurried to do their jobs.  
While the captain turned around and headed to the poop deck, Jojo snickered and whispered to the first mate saying that the Captain would never actually get mad at them.  
The wind had started kicking in and the cool breeze slowly calmed the captain and his headache was suddenly turning into a distant memory. Jake was at the helm and didn’t seem interested in what had just happened. The captain walked up to the navigator and simply bowed his head as a sign of respect. At least someone had a good head on their shoulders. “Good mornin’ Jake, how long until we arrive to Havana?”  
“We should reach the port of Havana by afternoons end.” Jake replied simply.  
Jake was always the quieter one of the bunch. Always studying maps and planning on what our next mission to be. But Clarence had known him since they were kids and trusted him the most. He had an outstanding sense of direction and without Jake they would all be a mess.  
There was a moment of silence but it was interrupted by Jake chuckling.  
“What are you going on about?” Clarence scoffed.  
“You weren’t really mad at them were you?” Jake asked.  
The Captain scoffed but started to laugh, the navigator knew him to well. “You can see right through me can’t you?” He laughed a little louder this time. “I just woke up with a hangover and thought I should try to take hand of the situation.” Clarence looked out at his crew and smiled. He enjoyed the presence of his crew- no not just his crew but his most trusted friends.  
Clarence the captain of the beautiful Spanish frigate named Terrenus was not the type of pirate that would kill for fun, and neither was his crew, sure they were good in battle but only if it was for self-defense. Clarence and his mates decided that the life of following rules and government was just not for them so they escape society by sailing on the open sea in search of treasure and adventure.  
He looked over at Seth barking orders at other members to stop being lazy. Seth was an incredibly responsible and honest man. He was also very well taught in the art of swordsmanship and leadership. Clarence couldn’t ask for a better first mate. Back when Clarence only had a small crew and ship he rescued Seth from the hempen halter. He was caught killing a noble because he took money from Seth’s poor family. Clarence was known for giving people chances and knew that most people can change for the greater good.  
Clarence then watched as Jojo taught the newer crew members how to use a gun and sword. Her curly unkempt hair flowed in the wind as she dodged the amateur attacks. Jojo was quite possibly the most skilled in combat and very knowledgeable about weaponry, even if she was the smallest out of the whole crew. Many people had underestimated her, including Clarence himself. The captain had had the opportunity of witnessing her combat skills up close and personal during a bar fight.  
Some years ago the captain might have been too drunk and decided to pick on the only girl in the bar… that was one of his biggest mistakes. After his humiliating defeat he asked if Jojo would join his crew. At first she laughed and then after 5 minutes of awkward laughing she said “Sure why the fuck not?”  
Clarence realized after a while that Jojo was dozing off her pupils and was looking at the medic, Celeste. Both of them flirted often but no one knew if they were in a relationship or not.  
Speaking of relationships the captain had a lass, Captain Pauline of the Puella Imperium. The reason they were going to Havana was to meet her there for a mission they teamed up on. Clarence was ecstatic to see Pauline after 2 months.  
Clarence was interrupted with his thoughts by Jojo starting a shanty. That one always loved to sing. Soon the whole crew was joining:  
“Running down to Cuba with a load of sugar,  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Make her run you, lime juice squeezes,  
Running down to Cuba.  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Running down to Cuba  
O, I got a sister, she's nine feet tall,  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Sleeps in the kitchen with her feet in the hall.  
Running down to Cuba.  
The captain he will trim the sails,  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Winging the water over the rails,  
Running down to Cuba.  
Give me a gal can dance Fandango,  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Round as a melon and sweet as a mango,  
Running down to Cuba.  
Load this sugar and home-ward go,  
Weigh, me boys, to Cuba!  
Mister mate, he told me so,  
Running down to Cuba.”  
“Ship on starboard side!”


End file.
